Nowadays, with rapid development of mobile devices, their functions are increasingly diversed; however, the duration-before-recharging (life) of the battery of the mobile device has not been greatly improved. Running out of power in the mobile device at a critical moment has been a trouble for many people. The prior art has not yet provided an apparatus for charging the mobile devices in public occasions, because there are special requirements for arrangement of a charging apparatus in public occasions, e.g. the convenience and simplicity of operation, the dust-proof performance of the charging apparatus, the safety, maintenance and service life of the charging apparatus, and the convenience, safety and feel at ease of users in the charging. In addition, if long or short charging lines need to be connected for the charging apparatus in public occasions, the apparatus will give a cumbersome and disorderly appearance, and electric wires will tend to be damaged and even lead to leakage of electricity. Further, a special platform is needed to accommodate the electric wires and the charged mobile power packs, so that the apparatus will become more cumbersome and disorderly and give user's a poor experience, e.g. the inconvenience caused to the users having to wait at the site and the crowded and chaotic scenario caused by the simultaneous charging of many mobile power packs. Thus, the prior art has not yet provided a good solution to the demand of charging mobile power packs in public occasions.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a power pack charging apparatus with convenient operation, high safety, good user's experience and simple structure.